


In the Corner of the Hangar

by MASD_1138



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: ConfusedPoe, F/M, jealous Rey, may the fourth, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: Rey asks Poe a question. Poe is confused.





	In the Corner of the Hangar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draco_sollicitus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/gifts).



> Hello! This is my contribution to this year's May the Fourth! I'm dedicating this to Draco because she deserves all the love in the world!
> 
> Italics is used when Poe and Rey are thinking!

“Should we get married?”

The question surprises Poe like no other question has before. He looks away from the report that he is currently reviewing. It’s not like he hasn’t thought of asking Rey to marry him, he wants nothing more to be her husband and to spend the rest of his life no matter how long it is with her. He’s just very confused about the “should” part of the question. _Does she want me to ask her? Is she asking me?_ A hundred questions are running through his mind at the same time. He has no idea which one to ask her first until he realizes that they’ve never specifically spoken about marriage before.

“What do you mean sweetheart?”

Rey opens her eyes and stands up from her mat on which she was meditating. They do this most nights once everyone is out of the training room and they have the whole place to themselves. Poe does his administrative work while Rey meditates and once she’s done, they train together until they are tired enough to go to bed.

“Well you know, I think we should be married,” Rey answers and looks down at her hands, realizing that the question she just asked him might not be as simple to answer as she originally thought. 

“You know I love you Rey and that I would do anything for you, but why is this question coming up now?” Poe scoots over to her, leaving his work behind to sit in front of her. 

“Finn and Rose are married.”

“Yeah-”

“Snap and Karé are married,” Rey cuts him off before he can keep on speaking. 

She keeps on listing couples that are married in the Resistance until Poe takes her hands and runs his thumbs along her knuckles. He understands now that this is something deeper than just getting married. The “should” part of her question becomes clearer. 

“Is something bothering you Rey?” He asks her and kisses the back of one her hands. 

“I didn’t think it was bothering me at first, but then I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I can’t stop hearing people talking about it now,” Rey says with a tight voice. “They keep talking about you.”

“What have they been saying about me that’s upsetting you this much?”

“You know you’re really handsome right?”

“I’ve been told so before,” Poe says, trying to sound not too smug. “What does this have to do with us getting married?”

“I overheard some people talking about you and how you are “still on the market” because we aren’t married yet. It annoys me that I’m getting jealous because I know you love me, but it still gets on my nerves. You’re mine and I’m yours, why can’t they get that?”

“I can tell this isn’t the only thing bothering you.”

“I was working on the inventory this morning and I heard a couple of girls speaking. They were wondering why you haven’t married me.”

***  
_Earlier this morning_

Rey walks around the supply room with her holopad in hand, quietly mumbling a song that has been stuck in her mind since Poe sang it to her a couple of weeks ago. It turns out that she is really good at doing the inventory and figuring out what they will need or what is missing from their stock. Years and years on Jakku planning everything to survive and make sure she had enough food to survive had made her observant. However, this task is way more fun for her. She basically walks around the storage area and counts everything they have to make sure it matches the data on her pad and then notes down what is going to be needed for the next supply run. 

Rey is counting the medkits when she hears the door to the supply room slide open and a couple of girls walking in. She doesn’t pay too much attention to them, not wanting to lose her count. That is until she hears Poe’s name.

“Did you see Dameron this morning? It should be illegal for that man to wear a tank top in public,” One girl that Rey doesn’t know says.

 _Why should it be illegal for Poe to wear that, it’s hot in the hangar and he was working on his ship all morning?_ Rey asks herself. _There’s no protocol for wearing a uniform for that occasion. _She stays where she is in silence, wanting to hear where the conversation his going.__

__“And those tight pants, dear Gods!” The girl adds, making her other friends laugh. “When he bends over to look inside his ship, I can’t even.” They girls all sigh together and then giggle._ _

__“It’s not like we have a chance with him,” Another girl laughs and Rey hears the jealousy in her voice clearly. “He spends all of his time with his Jedi when he’s not on duty.”_ _

___Yeah, that’s right, I’m HIS jedi._ _ _

__“Hey he’s not married yet, we still have a shot.” The first girl says. “He’s still technically on the market girls. I wonder why he hasn’t married the Jedi yet?”_ _

__By the time the group leaves the supply room, Rey is ready to start a fight. How dare they speak about Poe like he’s just a piece of meat. Her Poe is kind, sweet, dedicated to the cause and loves nothing more than spending time with the people he loves._ _

__***_ _

__“I haven’t married you yet, put the emphasis on the yet, because we’re at war and I think you deserve better than us getting married in a corner of the hangar surrounded by a crates and ammunition,” Poe tells her in all honesty._ _

__“What if I want to get married in the corner of the hangar surrounded by crates and ammunition?” Rey responds, making Poe look away from their joined hands to stare at her._ _

__“Then I say we get married in the corner of the hangar surrounded by crates and ammunition,” Poe answers carefully, realizing the implication of what Rey is saying._ _

__“Okay,” Rey says and stands up immediately, pulling Poe up at the same time. “Let’s go!” She adds and starts walking away._ _

__“Where are we going?” Poe stands in the same spot as confused as the day is father told him that putting pod racer engines on a Koyo picker was a bad idea._ _

__“Well we need to have to get Leia so she can officiate it,” Rey replies like it’s the most evident thing in the galaxy._ _

__“We’re getting married right now?” It really isn’t Poe’s best thinking day._ _

__“I want us to get married tonight. I love you and I want us to be together for the rest of our life,” Rey says and goes back to his side and kisses him softly._ _

__“Then let me do one thing before we go.” Poe reaches into his shirt and takes out his mother’s ring. He slides it of its chain before getting on one knee in front of Rey. “Rey, Sunshine, would you give me the honour of marrying me in the corner of the hangar surrounded by crates and ammunition.”_ _

__“A thousand times yes Poe.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!


End file.
